The Reluctant Hero
by hudgens77
Summary: En un mundo donde aquellos que pueden transformarse en titanes son reclutados y maltratados por el ejército, es así como Eren conoce al sargento Levi. Ahora, Eren tendrá que debatirse entre sus deseos de salvar a la humanidad o su amor por el sargento. Ereri.
1. Capítulo 1

**A/N: **_¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fanfic. Este es solo el primer capitulo y al principio usé escenas del manga, ya que lo consideré importante para el ambiente y esas cosas, pero después toma un camino diferente. Bueno, dejen comentarios para saber que piensan! Y aqui la historia C:_

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Eren's POV_

Era mi culpa. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, pero pasó. Lo único que sé es que estabas bien, pero perdí el control. Perdí el control y no pude ver nada más que mi propia ira y tú sabías que era malo para mí y cómo tiendo a actuar sin pensar algunas veces. Trataste de detenerme, y de pronto estabas a mi lado, y susurraste esas horribles palabras en mi oído…

"Contrólate, o tendré que matarte."

Tomó un segundo. Hiciste que recobrara el juicio y volteé a verte, digiriendo el significado de tus palabras. Tú nunca bromeabas.

Pero pasó tan rápido. Ya no estabas a mi lado, y lo único que pude ver fue cómo tu cuerpo cayó al piso y tú no te incorporaste de nuevo, como siempre lo hacías.

Y perdí el control de nuevo.

* * *

"Eren…" murmuró, y no supe si estaba feliz o triste o preocupada por mí, pero había emoción brillando en sus ojos. Ella era así.

Acaricié tu mejilla, y no respondiste esta vez. Pero lo hice de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, te veías tan pacífico…

"¿No es hermoso?" dijo ella, observándome; observándote. La miré y luego a ti otra vez, y sonreí con tristeza, sintiendo algo romperse dentro de mí.

"Lo es," murmuré. Lágrimas nublaron mi vista, y me percaté de que no habría retorno de este punto en adelante.

Y mientras te miraba dormir sin respirar, supe que haría cualquier cosa para traerte de vuelta conmigo.

* * *

**capítulo 1.**

**La pérdida de una madre**

* * *

"Eren, despierta."

Ojos verdes se abrieron perezosamente, y lo primero que vio Eren cuando su visión se aclaró fue a Mikasa enfrente de él, observándolo con interés.

"Vamos a casa. Va a oscurecer pronto."

"¿Hm? Mikasa…" susurró él, arrastrando la voz por el sueño. "Tu cabello… Está más largo, ¿no?"

Mikasa lo miró con indiferencia y se dio media vuelta para volver a su hogar. "¿Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente para soltar una tontería como esa al despertar?"

"Bueno… Siento como si hubiera tenido un sueño muy largo. Pero no puedo recordar de qué era," Eren confesó, poniéndose de pie. La brisa desordenaba su cabello y ropa, y Mikasa se volvió para verlo.

"Eren… ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, preocupada. "¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Eh?" Eren se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de su humedad. Pero… ¿qué? ¿Por qué estaría llorando?

¿Qué habría estado soñando?

Eren negó con la cabeza obstinadamente y comenzó el camino a casa, dejando a Mikasa igualmente confundida detrás.

* * *

"Ni una palabra a nadie. No necesitan saber que estuve llorando…" Eren le dijo a Mikasa en su camino por el pueblo.

"No lo contaré a nadie. De todas formas… Estabas llorando sin motivo aparente. ¿Quizá deberías dejar que tu papá le eche un vistazo a eso?"

"¡¿Estás loca?!" respondió él, sonrojándose intensamente. "¡Ni loco se lo contaría!"

"¿Por qué has estado llorando, Eren?"

"¡Hannes!" el niño exclamó cuando un soldado se les acercó.

"¿Acaso Mikasa se enojó contigo por alguna razón?" lo molestó.

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Por qué yo estaría llorando?! Quiero decir… ¡Apestas a alcohol!" Eren finalmente se quejó cuando olió el aliento del soldado, y cubrió su nariz involuntariamente. Entonces se fijó en los otros tres soldados que estaban cerca de ellos, sentados en cajas y bebiendo felizmente.

"¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros?" Hannes propuso, sonriente.

"No… Emm… ¿Qué hay del trabajo?" preguntó Eren, ligeramente desconcertado.

"¡Oh! ¡Hoy nos encargamos de las puertas!" replicó Hannes. "Se supone que debemos estar aquí todo el día, así que no tarda mucho en darnos hambre y sed. A veces bebemos alcohol, pero no es nada del otro mundo."

"¡¿Y cómo se supone que luchen cuando la situación lo requiera?!"

Hannes le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, que se veían igual de confundidos por la insistencia del chico.

"¿La situación? ¿Cuál situación?" preguntó finalmente, mas su pregunta pareció terminar con la corta paciencia de Eren.

"¡No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto! Debería ser obvio…" sus pequeñas manos se convirtieron en puños. "¡Cuando descubran a uno de _ellos_! ¡Esa es la situación!"

"Hey, Eren, ¡no grites así como así!" se quejó Hannes, tocando su doliente cabeza. Detrás de él, uno de sus compañeros rio.

"¡Qué bien es estar sano, eh, hijo del Doctor!" se burló. "Si sabemos de alguno de _ellos_, lidiaremos con el asunto. Pero debes saber… Hay miles de personas viviendo dentro de las murallas. Es muy poco común descubrir a alguno de _ellos_, ya que tú sabes, se ven exactamente igual que nosotros…"

"¡P-pero venga! ¡No podemos bajar la guardia así, es peligroso! Y entre más tengamos de nuestro lado, ¡más oportunidad tenemos de derrotar _a los que están detrás de las murallas_! ¡Mi padre me lo dijo!" lloriqueó Eren.

"Bueno, cierto. Probablemente tengas razón sobre eso," Hannes apuntó. "No puedo contradecir al Dr. Jaeger, el salvador de la ciudad… Pero bueno…"

"Si te conviertes en un soldado quizá puedas verlos, cuando son capturados y entrenados… Pero dudo mucho que alguna vez descubras a uno de _ellos_, aquí en esta pequeña ciudad."

"¡Qué diablos! ¡Dejen de llamarse Tropas Estacionarias, entonces! ¡Brigada de Construcción del Muro les iría mejor!" gritó Eren, enfadado.

"¡Suena bien!" coincidió Hannes cínicamente. "Pero, verás Eren… Un ejército activo no es algo bueno. Significa que las cosas se han ido al diablo. Mientras que se burlan de nosotros como simples gorrones inútiles, la vida es pacífica para todos."

"Lo que dijo Hannes," coincidió otro de sus compañeros detrás de él. "Joder… Simplemente no puedo entender a esos tipos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, buscando de ciudad en ciudad, yendo afuera de los muros y todo eso… ¡Es como si disfrutaran jugar a la guerra o algo así!"

Hannes asintió secamente, contemplando el semblante furibundo de Eren. "Inclusive aunque no podamos salir de estas murallas, tenemos comida y descanso, y eso es suficiente para mantenerse con vida."

"¡Pero una vida así no es diferente a la del ganado!" Eren espetó antes de marcharse furioso. Los soldados le ignoraron y continuaron conversando, a excepción de Hannes, quien pareció ligeramente impresionado por la explosión de Eren.

"No puede estar contemplando la idea de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, ¿o sí?" murmuró para sí mientras observaba a los niños marcharse.

* * *

"…Eren. Mejor olvídate de la Legión de Reconocimiento," sermoneó Mikasa, causando que Eren la fulminara con la mirada. Ya casi habían llegado a su destino.

"Qué pasa… ¡¿Tú también vas a burlarte de ellos ahora?!"

"No es tanto sobre burlarse de ellos o algo…—"

"¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! ¡Ahí están!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Armin?" Eren pareció olvidarse de su mal humor una vez que vio al delgado y rubio chico aproximándose a ellos con los ojos azules brillando con entusiasmo. Estaba cargando un libro, el cual les enseñó una vez los había alcanzado.

"Esto… ¡Mi abuelo lo tenía guardado! ¡Un libro con ilustraciones del mundo de afuera!"

"¿Un libro del mundo de afuera?" Eso pareció llamar la atención de Eren. Inclusive Mikasa parpadeó con fascinación.

"Armin, esas cosas no están permitidas," dijo sobreprotectoramente, aunque le echó un vistazo al libro con interés. "La policía podría encerrarte por esto…"

"¡Eso no importa ahora!" gritó Armin. "¡Según este libro, la mayor parte del mundo está cubierto por un cuerpo de agua conocido como el mar! ¡Y el mar está formado por pura agua salada!"

"¡¿Agua salada?!" habló Eren, incrédulo. "To… ¡Tonterías! La sal es increíblemente valiosa. ¡Los comerciantes ya hubieran agotado todo el suministro para ahora!"

"¡No!" contradijo Armin. "¡Es suficientemente grande como para nunca acabarse!"

"Sí, claro…"

"¡Y no sólo habla de montañas de sal! ¡Hay agua llameante! ¡Paisajes de hielo! ¡Campos enteros de arena!" Armin siguió, completamente emocionado. "¡El mundo de allá afuera es Dios sabe cuántas veces más grande que los confines de estas murallas!"

"El mundo de allá afuera…" susurró Eren, comenzando a contagiarse de la emoción de su amigo. Mikasa sólo lo miró.

"Eren..."

"¡Eren! Si pudiéramos explorar… ¡Si tan sólo pudiéramos verlo por nosotros mismos algún día…!"

"Eren, debemos ir a casa ahora. Ya deben estarnos esperando…"

"¡Oh, Mikasa!" Eren gruñó. "¡No me digas que no quieres ver esas cosas de las que habla Armin!"

"Bueno, sí," admitió ella tímidamente. "Pero no deberíamos pensar en esas cosas. Venga, vamos a casa," finalizó y jaló a Eren con ella, a pesar de la obvia resistencia del muchacho. Pero ella era más fuerte, así que él no tenía muchas opciones aparte de soltar un quejido molesto. "Hasta luego, Armin."

"Adiós…" Murmuró suavemente el rubio, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal. Pero era sólo que Mikasa estaba realmente preocupada por Eren, y temía que aquella pequeña conversación le hubiera dado incluso más motivos para unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

* * *

"Estamos en casa," anunció Eren cuando al fin llegaron.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo," dijo su madre, lavando los platos. Su padre estaba en la mesa con un maletín a su lado. "Es tarde, niños."

"Sí… bueno… es una larga historia," dijo Eren, sonriéndole a su padre y parándose a su lado. Mikasa se dispuso a ayudar a la mamá de Eren con los quehaceres. Eren se percató del maletín al lado de su papá y preguntó:

"¿Eh? ¿Papá está por irse?"

"Sip," respondió el hombre, sonriéndole a su hijo de vuelta. "Voy al pueblo a hacer unos cuantos exámenes."

"Eren dijo que quería unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento," soltó Mikasa de pronto, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose hasta el momento preciso. Ambos adultos voltearon a ver a su hijo, sorprendidos. Eren miró a su hermana adoptiva, aterrorizado.

"¡Mikasa!"

"¡Eren!" profirió su madre, zarandeándolo violentamente. "¡¿Qué estás pensando?! De toda la gente que ha ido fuera de las murallas, ¡¿tienes idea de cuántos han muerto?!"

"Sí… Sí, ¡lo sé!"

"Eren. ¿Por qué quieres ir afuera?" preguntó su padre con suavidad, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Quiero saber que pasa afuera. ¡Odiaría vivir mi vida dentro de estas murallas, como un ignorante!" espetó ferozmente. "Y… si nadie aquí quiere continuar con lo que han empezado, toda esa gente que ha dado sus vidas hasta ahora lo han hecho en vano," finalizó con el ceño fruncido con determinación. Su papá lo miró con la misma expresión de intensidad por un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

"Ya veo… El barco llegará pronto. Ya me voy," dijo, tomando su maletín.

"¡Espera, cariño! ¡Haz que Eren recapacite!"

"Carla… Cuando alguien tiene una misión, no hay algo como hacerlos recapacitar. Eren," continuó, para la sorpresa de ambos su esposa e hijo, mostrando una llave que siempre llevaba en un collar, escondida debajo de su ropa. "Cuando vuelva, está esa habitación en el sótano que siempre he mantenido en secreto. Bueno, te la mostraré."

"E… ¡¿En verdad?!" inquirió Eren, incrédulo pero entusiasta. Su papa no agregó nada más y se fue de la casa, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras un increíblemente feliz Eren se lo regresaba.

"Eren," dijo su mamá firmemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Insisto, no pasará. Sólo un tonto consideraría unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento."

"¡¿Un tonto, dices?!" gruñó Eren. "Hasta donde me concierne, ¡aquellos que compran su propia seguridad a costa de vivir encerrados como ganado son diez veces más tontos!" vociferó, alejándose de ella con indignación. Una vez que se había ido, las cejas de Carla se arrugaron en un gesto de preocupación, y se llevó las manos al pecho.

"Eren…" susurró suavemente y miró a Mikasa, quien había presenciado toda la escena con la misma inquietud. Carla se arrodilló y la tomó de los hombros con la desesperación de una madre.

"Mikasa… Tiene una habilidad para meterse en problemas, así que ayúdense cuando las cosas se salgan de control."

"¡Ajá!" asintió Mikasa, dispuesta.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Las cosas estaban bastante tensas entre Eren, su mamá y Mikasa, y no hablaba con ellas más de lo necesario. Hasta que finalmente, el onceavo cumpleaños de Eren llegó. Despertó ese día cuando la luz que se infiltraba en su habitación fue demasiado insoportable como para seguir durmiendo, y mientras se tallaba los ojos perezosamente se percató de la presencia de su madre, recargada en el marco de su puerta.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó sorprendido, aunque ligeramente adormilado.

"Mi bebé…" dijo Carla sentimentalmente mientras se acercaba a Eren y se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Eren pudo ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente acuosos y de inmediato sintió un nudo en el estómago, sin saber qué era lo que pasaba. Ella acarició su cabello, observándolo amorosamente y besó su frente.

"Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación madre e hijo," murmuró; "pero espero que algún día entiendas que lo único que quiero para ti y para Mikasa es verlos crecer y ser felices. Así que por favor, Eren, cuídate. No estaré contigo para siempre," pausó por un momento y cubrió su boca con su mano, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de llorar. Eren se sintió terrible al verla así, y se incorporó y la rodeó con un brazo.

"Mamá," musitó, arrugando el ceño.

"Te estás convirtiendo en un hombrecito muy guapo," Carla siguió con una sonrisa nostálgica. "No le des problemas a Mikasa cuando no estoy, ¿sí? Ella, igual que yo, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es para protegerte, Eren, y espero que algún día seas capaz de entenderlo."

"Yo…" Eren se había quedado sin palabras. Las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas de su madre y no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía terrible. Había sido un hijo horrible, tan terco, haciendo que se preocupara tanto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello…

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas también. Carla desordenó su cabello.

"Feliz cumpleaños, hijo," musitó. "Te amo con todo mi corazón."

"¡Yo también te amo, mamá!" Eren respondió, escondiendo su cara en su vestido. Olía tan bien. Carla rio, quizá para ocultar un sollozo. Mikasa estaba en el marco de la puerta ahora, observando la conmovedora escena. Cuando Carla la vio, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

"Mikasa," Carla apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su bonito rostro. Se percató de que Mikasa estaba al borde del llanto, y la incluyó en el abrazo. De inmediato sintió los ágiles brazos de Mikasa rodeándola con fuerza, y sonrió y besó las cabezas de sus niños.

"Los amo tanto a los dos. Recuerden eso siempre, y protéjanse como la familia que somos."

Entre sollozos, ambos aceptaron.

* * *

Carla les pidió a ambos que fueran a buscar leña, y Eren se sorprendió un poco de que quisiera que trabajara en su cumpleaños, pero después de aquel momento esa mañana, no podía decirle que no.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando regresaron a casa. Eren abrió la puerta y…

"¡Sorpresa!" un coro de voces exclamó. Mikasa estaba sonriendo a su lado. Enfrente de él estaban su mamá, su papá —con su maletín a su lado, de seguro acababa de llegar—, su mejor amigo Armin y su abuelo; e inclusive Hannes. Eren no tenía muchos amigos, pero tenerlos a ellos era más que suficiente.

"Wow… Gracias," murmuró, impresionado. Carla sonrió.

"¡Y tan sólo espera a ver lo que hay de cenar!"

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

La tarde pasó con risas y buena comida. Diablos, ¡su mamá había cocinado carne! Eren no sabía cómo habría conseguido tanta y de dónde. Cuando preguntó, ella le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano, pero implicó que Hannes les había ayudado.

Había pastel, también, y estaba delicioso. Y un poco de alcohol para los adultos, aunque a Eren no le importó. Después de que habían terminado de cenar salió y jugó con Armin y Mikasa mientras los adultos charlaban adentro. Cuando se hizo bastante tarde, el abuelo de Armin salió de la casa y le dijo a su nieto que se despidiera por esa noche. Armin le dio a Eren un gran abrazo de cumpleaños que lo hizo muy feliz.

Hannes también se retiró un poco después. Agradeció a los padres de Eren por sus atenciones y despeinó el cabello de Eren cariñosamente. Por primera vez, no discutieron.

Mikasa fue adentro a ayudar a Carla a recoger todo, y Eren se quedó afuera y se sentó en la entrada de la casa, observando las estrellas. Éste había sido un gran cumpleaños, pero aún no podía dejar de pensar sobre la vida allá afuera…

"Eren," escuchó una voz detrás de él. Volteó, percatándose de que era su padre.

"¿Qué pasó, papá?"

Grisha tenía una expresión solemne, algo que hizo que Eren se preocupara un poco. El doctor suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hijo, dirigiéndole una mirada seria y nostálgica. Fue cuando Eren se percató que estaba alterado por alguna razón, y se había estado conteniendo desde la fiesta.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho antes de irme?"

Eren parpadeó. Por supuesto, no se le había olvidado en ningún momento, no obstante ya que era una ocasión especial y todos estaban felices no había querido insistir ese día…

"Sí señor," replicó secamente.

Grisha asintió. "¿Todavía quieres unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento?"

"Bueno…" Eren bajó la mirada, moviéndose nerviosamente y jugueteando con las piedritas del suelo. "Es más que eso, papá," admitió. "No sólo se trata de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, si no que… quiero ser… útil…"

Miró a su padre, quien lo observaba intensamente. "¿Recuerdas lo que siempre dices, eso de cómo las personas que pueden transformarse en titanes podrían ser nuestra clave para el contraataque?"

Su padre parpadeó ante el repentino cambio de tema. "Bueno… sí."

"Quisiera poder ser uno de ellos," Eren confesó finalmente. Era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, uno de sus deseos secretos más ocultos viviendo en su joven corazón. "Quisiera poder serlo… y de esa forma quizá podría matar más titanes, o encontrar más como yo, o ayudar a la humanidad a saber más de los titanes dejándolos investigar conmigo. Pero es imposible. No puedo transformarme en un titán, es por ello que al menos quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento para ayudarlos a encontrar más de ellos y ayudar como pueda a pesar de sólo ser un humano."

Grisha estaba impresionado por la profundidad de los pensamientos de Eren a pesar de ser tan joven. Colocó una mano en su hombro. "Hijo… ¿eso es lo que has estado pensando todo el tiempo?"

"¡Sip!" replicó Eren, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más infantil. "Desde que me dijiste que los que se pueden transformar en titanes son la clave para esta guerra, ¡he querido convertirme en uno!"

"…Pero poder transformarte en un titán es peligroso. Hay muy pocos de ellos, y casi no sabemos nada al respecto…"

"Pero si supiéramos más, ¡tal vez eso podría ayudar!" insistió el muchacho. "Estoy dispuesto a dedicar toda mi vida a la causa si eso es lo que se necesita para que dejemos de vivir como ganado. Un día veré lo que hay detrás de esas murallas, lo juro…"

"Eren," llamó su padre, sacándolo de su repentina ensoñación. "¿Qué dirías si te dijera que quizá haya una forma para que pudieras convertirte en un titán?"

Eren lo miró en silencio por un segundo, tratando de entender esas palabras. Pasó saliva, sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

"¿La hay?"

Grisha asintió. "Sí. Pero es muy peligroso, y doloroso, y tienes que jurar que harás todo en favor de la humanidad…" pausó, mirando a su hijo a los ojos. Su expresión era algo misteriosa. "¿Realmente estás dispuesto a dedicar toda tu vida?"

"S… ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estoy dispuesto!" Eren respondió de inmediato, llevándose la pequeña mano a su pecho. Grisha se movió, sin dejar de observarlo en ningún instante, pero la resolución de su hijo no desapareció. Eso le preocupaba. Le preocupaba verlo tan devoto hacia una causa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Eren ya se había decidido, y cuando alguien estaba tan seguro sobre algo era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a luchar por aquello que quería sin importar lo difícil que fuera. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era apoyar a su hijo en vez de tratar de cambiar su decisión.

Ajustó sus lentes, de pronto se veía más viejo y cansado.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que no hay otra opción. Sígueme, hijo."

"¿A-a dónde vamos?" preguntó Eren, observando a su padre ponerse de pie y sacudir el polvo de su ropa.

"Al sótano."

* * *

"Papá… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Papá?!"

"¡Dijiste que querías convertirte en un titán! ¡Ahora sé valiente!" gritó Grisha mientras su hijo se retorcía entre sus brazos, observando con miedo la jeringa que llevaba. Grisha estaba llorando, no quería herir a Eren, pero no había otra manera de hacerlo…

"¡Pero papá…! ¡¿Q-qué es eso?!"

"¡Sólo déjame ver tu brazo!"

* * *

Eren se veía tan pacífico así.

Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados y respiraba con calma. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado de su rostro y Grisha enjugó las propias y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Lo llevó a su habitación y lo depositó en la cama, antes de besar su cabello y ponerle el collar con la llave del sótano.

"Lo siento tanto, Eren. En verdad lo siento. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme," susurró en voz baja, acariciando su cabello castaño. Sintió nuevas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de contenerse. Entonces se salió de la habitación, pero antes de irse se volvió para ver a su exhausto hijo una vez más.

"Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío. Por favor, sé una esperanza para la humanidad. Yo sé que puedes."

Grisha desapareció esa noche. Se despidió de su esposa y de Mikasa también, aunque estuvieran durmiendo. Colocó una carta en el buró de la primera, tomó unas cuantas cosas y abandonó de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole un último vistazo.

"Adiós."

* * *

Cuando Eren despertó, de lo primero que se percató era que tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

"Ugh," se quejó mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano. Después de un momento de quedarse en cama el dolor cedió un poco y entonces decidió que era hora de levantarse. Su familia podría estar preocupada.

Salió de su habitación. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extraño. No era más sobre su cabeza, no. Era la atmósfera en la casa, todo estaba demasiado silencioso…

¿Acaso se escuchaban sollozos?

Fue a la cocina, y la escena que vio hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Mikasa y su mamá estaban ahí. Su madre estaba llorando a lágrima viva, y parecía estar tratando de contener sus sollozos, pero de vez en cuando uno que otro la traicionaba. Estaba abrazando una hoja de papel con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera su salvavidas. Mikasa lucía desolada, y estaba al lado de Carla, tratando de consolarla.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?" tartamudeó Eren, ansioso de pronto.

"¡Eren! ¡Por fin despertaste!" dijo Mikasa. Carla levantó la vista para verlo, pero no podía parar de llorar.

"Mikasa… Mamá… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó Eren, mirando a todos lados para descifrar qué estaba mal.

"Tu papá se fue," dijo su madre finalmente, y cuando lo dijo, otro sollozo lleno de dolor se le escapó. Abrazó la hoja de papel aún más fuerte.

"¿Q-qué…?" balbuceó Eren, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. Carla volvió a mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados y húmedos.

"¡Tu papá se fue, Eren! ¡Nos abandonó sin siquiera explicar por qué y lo único que dejó es esta miserable carta!" explotó, arrojando el papel violentamente. La realidad de la situación por fin golpeó a Eren, y de pronto sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y había un nudo en su garganta…

"¡¿Qué…?!" lloriqueó, acercándose a su madre, quien sólo sollozó más alto. "No, mama, no, no podría, ¡no puede dejarnos! No puede… n-no p-puede…" la voz de Eren se desvaneció poco a poco mientras comenzaba a sollozar desesperanzado, junto con su madre.

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas pasaron, y a pesar de la atmósfera triste, la vida seguía.

Después de un tiempo de desesperanza, Carla aparentemente había seguido adelante por sus hijos. Seguía haciendo los quehaceres como solía hacerlo, pero era obvio en su rostro lo devastada que en realidad estaba. Eren y Mikasa habían empezado a trabajar para ganar un poco de dinero, y aunque no era lo mismo, era suficiente para sobrevivir. De cualquier forma, la casa ahora era más silenciosa desde que Grisha ya no estaba ahí y algunas veces Eren podía escuchar a su madre llorando durante las noches en la que solía ser la habitación de sus padres, pero ahora era sólo de _ella_. Eso rompía su corazón aún más, y algunas veces, se quedaba dormido llorando, también. Mikasa era fuerte, y ella no lloraba, pero su comportamiento también demostraba tristeza.

"Hey… Mikasa…" Eren dijo un día mientras regresaban a casa.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Eren?"

Él se detuvo. Cuando Mikasa se percató de ello, también se detuvo y se volteó para que estuvieran cara a cara. Eren miraba hacia abajo y los mechones de su cabello cubrían sus ojos verdes y vibrantes.

"¿Tú crees… que papá realmente nos dejó para siempre? ¿Crees… que nunca va a regresar?" levantó la vista para mirarla, y ella pudo ver sus ojos brillantes y húmedos. Arrugó el ceño y tomó sus manos en un ademán reconfortante.

"No lo sé," respondió con honestidad. Pero entonces una mirada determinada cruzó su rostro, y enjugó una de las lágrimas de Eren. "Eren, una vez tú me enseñaste a ser fuerte. Tu mamá te necesita ahora. Ella nos necesita. Así que por favor… no llores…" pidió. Sonaba como una súplica.

Eren sorbió la nariz y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, avergonzado de sí mismo. Cuánto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo ella había estado sufriendo en silencio? Mikasa estaba actuando como la fuerte, pero eso no significaba que le gustara ver a los que amaba en ese estado. Y al sentirse miserable, la estaba haciendo sentir miserable a ella también. Maldita sea, quizá incluso a su madre. Quizá ella lloraba en las noches no sólo por Grisha, sino por él también…

Eren rechazó la mano de Mikasa suavemente y enjugó sus propias lágrimas con fiereza. Mikasa no dijo nada, pero su expresión habló por ella. Eren probablemente la había hecho sentir mal con aquel gesto, así que sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus manos con cariño.

"No. Tienes razón, Mikasa. Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora. Y ojalá nos encontremos un día de nuevo, y créeme, ¡no me rendiré hasta que haya conseguido una explicación!" Eren finalizó con esa típica impulsividad suya, y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

"¡Eren!" Mikasa gritó, corriendo detrás de él. Eren llegó primero y azotó la puerta al abrirla con violencia, jadeando y respirando pesadamente. Mikasa llegó unos cuantos segundos después, y sus alientos se quedaron atrapados en sus gargantas cuando se percataron que su mamá no estaba sola.

"¡Eren…! Mikasa… Ya llegaron…" exclamó. Había dos soldados rodeándola, contemplando a los chicos recién llegados.

"Qué… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Eren logró decir finalmente. Esos soldados… No eran como Hannes. Llevaban el escudo con las "Alas de la Libertad" en sus uniformes, lo que significaba que eran de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero… ¿qué estaban haciendo en su casa? Y, a juzgar por su apariencia, no era una tarea agradable.

"Estos caballeros vinieron a preguntar por tu papá, y ya que no está aquí, creo que tienen algunos asuntos contigo…" Carla le dijo a Eren con ansiedad. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

"¡¿C-conmigo?!" Eren exclamó, perplejo. No sabía si sentirse asustado o emocionado.

"¿Tú eres Eren Jaeger, hijo del Doctor Grisha Jaeger?" uno de los soldados preguntó, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el chico. Eren tragó con nerviosismo.

"S-sí señor…"

"¿Qué van a hacer con él?" inquirió Mikasa con la guardia en alto.

Todo pasó en menos de un minuto. Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas cómplices y uno de ellos tacleó a Eren, poniendo sus bracitos detrás de su espalda para inmovilizarlo. Eren soltó un gemido y se retorció en los brazos del hombre, pero era inútil.

"¡¿Qué mierda…?! ¡Suélteme!"

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Rápido, ahora!"

"¡Ya voy!" respondió el otro mientras sacaba una jeringa de su mochila y clavaba la aguja en el cuerpo de Eren. Éste gritó, y su madre ahogó un grito con lágrimas en los ojos, y Mikasa trató de atacar a uno de ellos pero Carla la detuvo porque no quería que otro de sus hijos se involucrara en la odisea, así que sólo miraron la escena con horror puro mientras Eren dejaba de moverse y gritar, sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo quedaba sin fuerzas.

"¡¿Qué le hicieron?!" chilló Carla, aun sosteniendo a Mikasa. "¡¿Qué le van a hacer?! ¡Devuélvanmelo! ¡Es mi hijo!"

"Nos lo vamos a llevar. Lo necesitamos en la Milicia," dijo el hombre que había tacleado a Eren. Lo cargó en su hombro.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Carla. Trató de arrebatarle a Eren, pero el otro soldado la detuvo. "¡No! ¡No se lo pueden llevar, es mi hijo! ¡Es mi hijo y me niego!"

"¡Pero Eren…!" discutió Mikasa con la vista algo nublada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

"Señora Jaeger," dijo el soldado, dejándola ir para tomar a la niña. "Por favor, no lo hagan difícil. Tenemos órdenes."

Un alarido desgarrador escapó de la mujer cuando entendió lo impotente que era. Inclusive Mikasa pareció entender que no importaba lo que hiciera, se llevarían a Eren de todos modos. Así que dejó de tratar de luchar, corrió hacia Carla y dejó que los sollozos abandonaran sus labios mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Los soldados miraron a las mujeres con compasión. Las despedidas nunca eran fáciles, ellos lo sabían y odiaban esa parte de su trabajo. Pero era su trabajo, después de todo, así que dejaron a las inconsolables mujeres atrás y partieron con sus caballos y el chico.

"¡Eren!" aulló Carla al verlo desaparecer. "¡Eren…!"

Y se deshizo en llanto con Mikasa a su lado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**capítulo 2.**

**¿Quién es la bestia?**

* * *

"¡AH!"

El cuerpo de Eren tembló violentamente cuando el látigo chocó contra su espalda una vez más, creando una nueva herida en su maltratada piel. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y apenas tenía tiempo de sollozar cuando ya lo habían golpeado de nuevo. Un quejido de dolor escapó de su garganta y se retorció miserablemente, haciéndose un ovillo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero sabía que era bastante, porque sus verdugos ya se estaban impacientando.

"¡Vamos, demuéstranos tu verdadera forma, bestia!"

"¡Ya les dije! ¡No sé de qué hablan!" gritó Eren, y se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonaba su voz. Su garganta dolía terriblemente. Sus muñecas estaban hinchadas y cortadas por las esposas. Escupió sangre y el látigo lo golpeó de nuevo.

No había sido suficiente para ellos arrebatarlo de su familia tan cruelmente. Había despertado en un calabozo, mareado, y pronto se percató de que estaba esposado y lo observaban; y tan pronto como los soldados que lo vigilaban se dieron cuenta de que había despertado, lo llevaron a los patios donde entrenaban y lo hicieron ponerse de rodillas. "Transfórmate en titán," le ordenaron, y Eren los miró confundido y con el ceño fruncido —sus pensamientos aún estaban algo difusos— y les dijo que no sabía a qué se referían. Ellos insistieron impacientemente y Eren hizo lo mismo. Les dijo que no podía transformarse en titán, y que debían haber cometido algún error. Uno de ellos suspiró, cansado.

"¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan difíciles? Vamos niño, te lo estamos pidiendo bien. Obedece y no usaremos la violencia."

Eren sacudió su cabeza y repitió la oración, finalmente hartando a uno de ellos. Éste golpeó su costado tan fuerte que de seguro le rompió una o dos costillas. No tomó mucho para que el otro le ayudara, y pronto sacaron el látigo. Eren lloriqueó y gritó desesperadamente, pero entre más lo hacía, más despiadados se volvían. Seguían haciendo la misma pregunta, y Eren seguía insistiendo cada vez más desesperadamente, pero no se detenían.

"¡Conviértete. En. Un. Maldito. Titán!" uno de ellos dijo durante otra ronda de feroces latigazos. El cuerpo de Eren tembló y se retorció con cada uno de ellos. El soldado finalmente se detuvo, jadeando, cuando se cansó.

"Nunca me había tocado un mocoso como él," se quejó.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" el otro preguntó. "Ya intentamos todo y simplemente no lo hace. ¿Estás seguro de que no nos equivocamos de persona?"

"Hey, yo sólo sigo órdenes. O hace lo que le pedimos o lo torturamos hasta que muera. No es mi culpa."

Eren tosió sangre, haciendo que los soldados le echaran un vistazo.

"Dame el látigo…" dijo uno de ellos, exhalando con cansancio. Su compañero lo hizo, dirigiéndole a Eren una mirada casi compasiva —¿o acaso estaba asqueado? De cualquier forma, no fue suficiente para detener al otro soldado.

El látigo golpeó la espalda de Eren una vez más, sobre las heridas ya hechas, derramando más sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Era incesante, quemaba terriblemente, hasta el punto que ya no podía gritar porque su garganta ya estaba demasiado rasposa; y su visión borrosa por el llanto. Eren llegó al punto donde sintió que esa sería su muerte, y memorias de su familia invadieron su abrumada mente. Su madre estaba sonriéndole, y luego frunciendo el ceño cuando dijo que quería unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Oh, cómo lamentaba haber dicho eso ahora. Mikasa lo miraba con preocupación, y Eren lo sentía por preocuparla tanto todo el tiempo. Su padre le sonreía después de un pesado día de trabajo. Inclusive Armin y Hannes aparecieron en sus recuerdos. Y su madre de nuevo, gritando desesperadamente mientras observaba cómo lo capturaban y de pronto, todo se volvía negro.

Dios, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decir adiós. Y ahora iba a extrañarlos tanto, no podía morir ahí, ¡no podía! Aún tenía que ver a Mikasa y a su madre sonreír de nuevo, explorar el mundo exterior con Armin, encontrar a su padre y pedirle una explicación. No podía morir ahí, Dios, ¡no podía morir, no podía morir…!

"¡AHH! ¡¿Qué putas…?!"

"¡Mierda! Llama a la Líder del Escuadrón. ¡Rápido!"

"¡Sí señor!"

El soldado abandonado se incorporó rápidamente y se quedó parado ahí, totalmente paralizado incluso aunque se suponía que ya debía estar acostumbrado a eso para entonces. En un instante estaba golpeando al muchacho con el látigo, y al siguiente hubo una gran explosión y enormes nubes de humo llenaron el lugar, aunque pudo distinguir la silueta de un gran ser reposando sobre el pasto —un titán.

"Hey…" habló nerviosamente cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse. Hubo un silencio tenebroso. Sabía que el chico estaba herido; no obstante, usualmente los titanes con los que lidiaban rugían apenas se habían transformado, o se movían, o mostraban alguna clase de signo vital. Pero esta vez, incluso con la sombra borrosa del cuerpo del titán, no se movía ni hacía un sonido.

Acaso el chico… el titán… estaba…

¿Muerto?

"…no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Por qué no puedes lidiar con esto tú sola, cuatro ojos de mierda?"

"Oh, vamos, ¡sólo cállate y veamos lo que tienen que mostrarnos! ¡Oh Dios!"

"No otra vez…"

"¡Líder de Escuadrón! ¡Sargento!" el soldado exclamó cuando su compañero regresó con la mujer de lentes y un hombre pelinegro y de baja estatura, ambos parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

"¡Whoa! ¡No puedo esperar a ver su verdadera forma!" la mujer exclamó, sonrojada de la emoción. El humo aún bloqueaba su visión en la mayor parte. "¡¿Qué hay de ti, Levi?!"

"Como sea," dijo el aludido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, a pesar de su comportamiento apático parecía al menos ligeramente interesado, o de otra manera ya se hubiera retirado.

"C-creo que podría haber un problema con este titán," el primer soldado susurró con remordimiento. ¿Era su culpa por haber torturado tanto al chico? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus superiores? Aquellos que podían transformarse en titanes eran muy raros, y si eran culpables de haber matado a uno, sólo Dios sabía cómo diablos los castigarían…

Levi y la mujer lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, ella con confusión y él con molestia.

"¿Qué problema?" ella levantó una ceja.

"S-sí, verá, probablemente nosotros—"

"¡Bueno, bueno!" gorjeó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Le dio un codazo a Levi. "¡Apresúrate y veámoslo por nosotros mismos!"

"Hanji," le llamó Levi, tratando de detenerla antes de que hiciera algo imprudente. Ella no lo escuchó, como siempre. Caminó hacia la nube de humo y su silueta se perdió dentro de ésta rápidamente. Levi dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación, antes de que un agudo grito resonara en sus oídos.

"¡¿Hanji?!" exclamó. Claramente era su voz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenvainó sus espadas y la siguió, dispuesto a atacar a cualquier bestia que se escondiera detrás de esa cortina de humo…

"¡Mira esto! ¡Nunca había visto nada como esto!" exclamó Hanji en completo éxtasis. Los ojos de Levi casi se salen de sus órbitas.

Sólo estaba la mitad del cuerpo del titán, desde su caja torácica hasta su cráneo. Levi sólo podía ver uno de sus ojos. Algunos músculos cubrían parcialmente su cuerpo, pero era huesos en su mayoría. La bestia lucía como si estuviera inconsciente, o quizá sólo no podía moverse por la falta de miembros. ¿Así que éste era el problema al que su subordinado se refería? ¿Acaso esa… _cosa_ siquiera estaba viva?

"Hanji, si yo fuera tú…"

"¡Vamos, muchacho, contéstame! ¿Cómo te llamas? Estás ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

"…no me acercaría mucho," exhaló Levi después de ser evidentemente ignorado, ya que Hanji ya se había metido en el espacio vacío de la caja torácica del titán e intentaba hablar con él.

"Hey, Levi," llamó ella después de unos cuantos intentos inútiles. "¿Crees que deberíamos sacarlo o algo así? No está respondiendo, y está empezando a preocuparme…"

"Hm," Levi pareció meditar la pregunta de Hanji por un momento, hasta que se percató de que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Hanji realmente amaba los titanes, y si su bienestar se veía afectado, le afectaba a ella también.

"Bien," cedió él. "Pero primero deberíamos salir de esta pocilga."

Ella sólo asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Ambos usaron sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales para escalar el titán y una vez que llegaron a su hombro, Levi levantó sus espadas, listo para cortar su nuca, donde los músculos cubrían al humano que debía estar dentro.

"Sé muy cuidadoso. No queremos herirlo. O herirla," murmuró Hanji.

"Sí, lo tengo," la tranquilizó Levi. Con uno o dos movimientos veloces hizo una cortada perfecta y el cuerpo que yacía adentro fue expulsado de inmediato, por suerte sin ningún miembro faltante. Levi era un experto en su trabajo.

"¡Yahoo!" aulló Hanji, moviéndose impecablemente con su equipo para atrapar al muchacho. Lo colocó en el suelo, observando las facciones relajadas de Eren, y sonrió un poco. Colocó su oreja en su pecho, asegurándose de que estuviera vivo.

"¡Está latiendo…!" chilló con entusiasmo mientras Levi aterrizaba a su lado. Detrás de ellos, el cuerpo del titán comenzaba a degenerar.

Levi arrugó el ceño al muchacho y el desastre a su alrededor. Su ropa estaba rasgada y bañada en sangre seca y restos de titán. Era asqueroso. Pero su mirada se suavizó cuando miró su rostro y cómo el joven lucía tan pacífico a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia tan dura.

"Otra víctima," musitó el Sargento Levi para sí mismo mientras guardaba sus espadas y cargaba al muchacho entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Hanji los siguió.

* * *

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Eren se sentía como si no pudiera moverse. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente fatigado y entumecido, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo anteriormente.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Primero trató de abrir sus ojos. Lo hizo lentamente y la luz lastimó sus frágiles córneas. Parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar su vista a la cantidad de luz y finalmente se percató de que estaba en alguna clase de hospital o enfermería, porque había una enfermera del otro lado de la habitación hablando con otra persona.

"…las heridas ya sanaron, pero las cicatrices no desaparecerán."

La otra persona suspiró. "Lo sé."

Cuando la visión de Eren se aclaró por completo, notó que la persona con la que hablaba la enfermera era una joven alta y de piel morena, con muchas pecas adornando su rostro. Estaba sentada en una camilla y su pecho estaba expuesto, mostrando tres líneas diagonales desde su hombro y pecho hasta su abdomen, marcando su torso. Varios vendajes yacían a su alrededor.

Eren jadeó e instintivamente cubrió sus ojos con su mano. Un quejido escapó sus labios y se sorprendió de lo mucho que dolía, tanto su cuerpo como su garganta, y como apenas podía moverse. La enfermera y la muchacha se volvieron para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados, y la enfermera dijo algo sobre "decirle al Comandante" y se fue de inmediato. La muchacha se quedó ahí por un momento y después se puso su camiseta para irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera…

"Hey," la llamó Eren con voz ronca. Ella se volteó para verlo, arqueando sus cejas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó. "¿Eres un novato, verdad?"

Eren trató de sentarse e hizo una mueca cuando no pudo. "¿Novato?"

Ella sonrió con astucia. "Lo supuse. Debes estar confundido."

"¿De qué hablas?" insistió Eren, comenzando a impacientarse. Trató de sentarse de nuevo pero ella lo detuvo y lo obligó a recostarse.

"Oh, pobre chico," susurró sarcásticamente. "¿Ya pasaste por la Iniciación?"

"¿Iniciación?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Supongo que eso es un no. Wow, pero realmente te hicieron mierda. Sí que debiste haberles dado pelea."

Esas palabras realmente atraparon la atención de Eren. De pronto recordó a los soldados golpeándolo violentamente hasta que él… hasta que él…

¿Se había desmayado?

Finalmente se incorporó con un ruidoso gemido de dolor, pero lo ignoró. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y apretó las sábanas ansiosamente. "Transformarse en titán… iniciación… ¡Por favor explícame más sobre eso!" aulló.

Ella frunció el ceño como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando. "Pues, puedes transformarte en titán, ¿no?"

Eren abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella no esperaba una respuesta. Bufó y levantó su camiseta para que Eren pudiera ver sus cicatrices una vez más.

"¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!" exclamó Eren, terriblemente avergonzado, mas ella ignoró su reacción.

"Mira, esto es lo que van a hacerte pronto. Estarás en frente de todos esos bastardos de la Milicia y te harán jurar que tu lealtad está de parte de ellos para que puedan confiar en ti y usarte. Y entonces sacarán ese látigo y te golpearán tres veces, para que así siempre recuerdes que tu único propósito es servirles: la Policía Militar," y entonces señaló la primera de sus cicatrices; "las Tropas Estacionarias," señaló la segunda; "y la Legión de Reconocimiento," finalizó, señalando la tercera y bajando su camiseta.

Eren se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer que harían tal cosa. Pero de todas formas, lo habían torturado hasta casi morir, así que, ¿por qué ella le estaría mintiendo?

La joven parecía aburrida, y sin añadir nada más, se volvió para irse.

"Espera," la llamó Eren. "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" las preguntas seguían saliendo de su boca y no podía detenerlas. Necesitaba saber más al respecto. Ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada ligeramente divertida.

"Créeme, una vez que estés aquí, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos. Y me llamo Ymir, por cierto," añadió misteriosamente antes de retirarse al fin.

Eren se quedó quieto por un minuto, sintiéndose inquieto. Sin embargo, después de percatarse que no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello en ese momento, se recostó en la camilla de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y varios pasos resonaron en la habitación. Era la enfermera de antes, pero esta vez venía acompañada por un hombre rubio y un pelinegro, a quienes Eren reconoció como el Comandante Erwin Smith, líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento y el Sargento Levi, nada más ni nada menos que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Erwin se sentó en la cama, en frente de Eren mientras que Levi sólo se mantuvo detrás de él con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Eren con interés.

"Eren Jaeger," pronunció Erwin, contemplándolo con sus ojos azules. "Eres el hijo del doctor Grisha Jaeger, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Eren se incorporó involuntariamente, jadeando por su acción, pero no le importó. "¡¿Conocen a mi papá?!" inquirió desesperadamente. Sabía que su padre era un hombre conocido en la Milicia, ya que les había servido antes de conocer a Carla y casarse con ella, pero aun así era impresionante descubrir que el famosísimo Comandante Erwin Smith alguna vez había tenido contacto con él.

"Oi, Erwin. Creo que el mocoso debería saber por qué está aquí, así que sólo pregúntale lo que necesitamos saber y dejemos de perder nuestro tiempo a lo pendejo, ¿sí?" le dijo Levi al rubio, aunque sus ojos grises y felinos nunca se apartaron de Eren. Su mirada era penetrante y hacía que el muchacho se sintiera algo nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué.

"¡¿…ESCUCHÉ QUE DESPERTÓ?!" un repentino grito y el azote de la puerta llamó la atención de todos cuando Hanji hizo su gran entrada y se sentó enfrente de Eren, incluso más cerca de donde estaba Erwin. Eren dio un respingo y un quejido abandonó sus labios. Observó como el Sargento la miró irritado y susurró algo como "Mierda, tenía que ser ella…". Erwin sólo enarcó una ceja, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, pero ella no cambió de posición.

"¡Son tan poco considerados! ¿Por qué no me contaron esto a mí también?" reprochó, y luego miró a Eren otra vez. "Oye, chico, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy la Líder de Escuadrón Hange Zoë, ¡encantada de conocerte!" tomó su mano en un apretón amistoso, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando Eren gimió adolorido. "Oh, ¡lo siento!"

Eren le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. Estaba demasiado cerca y era algo embarazoso. "E… Eren Jaeger…" se presentó.

"¡¿Jaeger?!" exclamó Hanji, echándole un vistazo incrédulo a Erwin y Levi. Levi sólo se encogió de hombros y Erwin asintió a secas.

"Maldita sea, cuatro ojos de mierda… ¡Al menos dale algo de espacio para respirar!" protestó Levi. "Creo que ya tuvo suficiente con que lo hayan hecho mierda la semana pasada como para que tú vengas y lo acoses así…"

"¡¿La semana pasada?!" Eren gritó de repente cuando su mente registró el significado de esas palabras; "Lo siento, ¡¿fue la semana pasada?!"

Erwin carraspeó, asomándose por detrás de Hanji. "Sí. Has estado durmiendo por una semana entera. Estabas empezando a preocuparnos."

"Tsk," Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Eren no podía dejar de verlo y a su intensa mirada de vez en cuando.

"Pero ahora estás despierto," dijo Hanji, llamando su atención de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de emoción. "Umm… Lamento ser tan impaciente pero, ¿podrías contarnos al respecto?"

Eren arrugó el ceño.

"¿Contarles qué?"

"Deja de hacerte tonto, a menos que en verdad seas tan estúpido como para seguir con esta charada barata," espetó Levi. Eren arrugó el ceño aún más. Admiraba y respetaba a los tres soldados en frente de él, sobre todo cuando tenían tan altas posiciones en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero eso no significaba que no pensara que habían cometido un error.

"Lo siento, pero en verdad no entiendo. Si es otra vez esa mierda de que puedo transformarme en titán, lamento decepcionarlos, pero en realidad no puedo. Deberían empezar a considerar que, sean de la Legión del Reconocimiento o no, pueden… ya saben, equivocarse…" concluyó con insolencia, ganándose miradas incrédulas de Erwin y Levi. Éste último dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia él, amenazadoramente, y…

"Escúchame bien, bastardo cabeza dura…"

"Levi," intercedió Erwin, deteniéndolo antes de que alcanzara a Eren.

"Pero Eren…" murmuró Hanji, tomando sus manos entre las suyas e ignorando la tensión en el ambiente. "_Sí_ te transformaste en titán."

"¿Qué?" la pregunta salió sin que Eren lo pensara. La miró a los ojos, como esperando una confirmación. Ella asintió. "¡¿E-en verdad?!" Eren preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. ¿En verdad podía transformarse? ¿Su sueño se había convertido en realidad?

"Hanji y Levi no vieron toda la escena, pero te sacaron de tu cuerpo de titán. Escuché que era… inusual," Erwin informó una vez que estuvo seguro de que Levi no haría nada y tomó su lugar de nuevo, recargándose contra la pared. Inclusive cuando su lenguaje corporal transmitía desinterés; sus ojos, de nuevo, estaban fijos en Eren.

"El titán no estaba completo. Es como si te hubieras transformado, pero sólo parcialmente," explicó Hanji. "Me da mucha curiosidad, durante mi tiempo investigando los titanes nunca había visto tal cosa… ¡¿Crees que podrías decirnos más al respecto?!"

Eren estaba perdido en su éxtasis de las posibilidades que ahora tendría con ese poder. Miró a sus manos y murmuró para sí; "M-me transformé en un titán… ¡Puedo transformarme en un titán…!"

Hanji aclaró su garganta, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento. "Eren. ¿Al menos recuerdas algo… cualquier cosa de lo que te hemos contado ahora? ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo?" insistió. De pronto las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y Eren inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de tristeza.

"La verdad… No, no recuerdo nada… Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó… Dudo poder hacerlo de nuevo…"

"Bueno, pues debes," la voz del Sargento Levi, estricta y cortante como un cuchillo, hizo que Eren volteara a verle. "No gastaremos nuestra comida y tiempo en un bueno para nada."

"Levi…" Erwin lo reprendió levemente y miró al chico. "Eren, contamos contigo. Por favor trata de pensar al respecto. Eres una esperanza para la humanidad ahora."

Los ojos de Eren brillaron ante tales palabras, como si su propósito en la vida finalmente se hubiera aclarado. "¿Una esperanza para la humanidad?" musitó levemente, mirando a Erwin a los ojos. Su mirada firme le enseñó a Eren lo que necesitaba saber y su rostro se iluminó. "¡Está bien, Comandante Erwin! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!" exclamó, ignorando el dolor. Erwin sonrió y los tres soldados dejaron la habitación para que Eren descansara.

* * *

"…Deberías estar avergonzado, Erwin. Manipulándolos con esa mierda de la 'esperanza para la humanidad'…" susurró Levi mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Hanji se había ido por su lado para seguir con sus experimentos, así que sólo quedaban ellos dos.

"No es manipular, es sólo un poco de persuasión," argumentó Erwin. Sonrió con suficiencia, deteniéndose de pronto. "Y… sabes, Levi, Eren me recuerda un poco a un joven que no tenía ningún propósito en la vida hasta que le dije tal cosa…"

"…di las sandeces que quieras, pero yo siempre he tenido mis propósitos bien claros en la vida. Ya deberías saber eso."

"Oh, lo sé," se burló Erwin, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Levi. "La pregunta es, ¿y tú?"

"Pff," bufó Levi y siguió con su camino.

* * *

Había sido justo como Ymir le había dicho que sería. En frente de un tribunal con representantes de las tres divisiones de la Milicia, Eren fue obligado a jurar que su lealtad estaba de parte de la humanidad. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, a Eren le otorgaron las cicatrices de las que Ymir había hablado, que le había mostrado. Todos miraron, pero nadie se encogió ante su sufrimiento, nadie mostró compasión. La mirada de Eren viajó por toda la multitud, tratando de encontrar al menos un rostro amable o alguna persona conocida. Fue cuando vio —si bien borroso, por el llanto— a unos cuantos de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero sólo tres de ellos llamaron su atención. Y justo en el momento que hizo contacto visual con cada uno de ellos, el sargento Levi se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Pasaron los años. Eren ya estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida en la Milicia, por más mala que fuera. También ya se había acostumbrado a sus compañeros: Ymir, la primera a la que había conocido; Annie, Reiner y Bertolt, que se les habían unido unos cuantos días después de la Iniciación de Eren. Eran del mismo pueblo y eran inseparables, sobre todo Reiner y Bertolt. Annie era más solitaria, aunque estaba con ellos algunas veces. A Ymir también le gustaba estar sola, y ya que Eren no tenía mucho en común con ella, estaba bien por él. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a no tener amigos debido a su temperamento; a excepción de Mikasa y Armin, claro, pero al principio prefería no pensar en ellos porque dolía. Ahora ya no dolía tanto, quizá porque se había acostumbrado o porque con cada día que pasaba sin la gente que le importaba, su pasado se veía más y más como un sueño y como si hubieran sido parte de su imaginación.

El trato que les daban había sido horrible desde que cada uno había tenido su Iniciación. Fueron asignados a dormir encadenados y en los calabozos. Annie e Ymir estaban juntos en uno porque eran mujeres; Reiner y Bertolt en otro y Eren se había quedado solo, que era mejor para él. Y a pesar de que no fueran precisamente sus amigos, había un mutuo respeto entre todos ellos.

Recibieron entrenamiento como soldados. Incluso aprendieron a manejar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, aunque no era esencial para ellos y sólo en caso de que hubiera una emergencia, según les habían dicho.

La mayoría de sus superiores los miraban como si fueran escoria y los insultaban. Eran maltratados y forzados a hacer las tareas que nadie más quería hacer. No salían, más que para el entrenamiento, y cuando lo hacían, era atroz. La comida era terrible e insuficiente, y había días donde ni siquiera tenían el 'privilegio' de comer.

Era como si estuvieran tratando que siempre estuvieran exhaustos con la excusa de hacerlos más fuertes cuando la verdad sólo se trataba de consumir su energía para que no pudieran transformarse y salirse de control.

Y sin embargo, Eren aguantó. Cada vez que se sentía débil recordaba las palabras de Erwin, y eran suficientes para animarlo. Sus compañeros se quejaban del cansancio, de los maltratos, de todo. Pero él siempre se sentía insultado con aquellas quejas y cuando los escuchaba, usualmente les soltaba un discurso de porqué debían seguir adelante.

Su entrenamiento básico como soldados terminó alrededor de un año después, mas no significaba que la pesadilla hubiera acabado. Con unos cuantos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se mudaron al castillo Utgard, al norte de la muralla Rose. Ya que estaba abandonado, la Legión de Reconocimiento lo usaba para entrenar a los reclutas que podían transformarse en titanes cada vez que tenían una nueva generación. Eren y su equipo no eran la excepción.

Al menos era un poco mejor ahí. Aún dormían en los calabozos, pero había algo más de espacio. Y ya que sólo había miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el trato se volvió un poco menos duro había ellos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con _Titan Shifters_. No obstante, aun así seguían siendo explotados con las tareas y el entrenamiento —no más equipos de maniobras, pero combate cuerpo a cuerpo y practicar con sus habilidades de titanes cada día. No vivía gente alrededor del castillo y su territorio era lo suficientemente vasto como para que pudieran transformarse sin destruir ciudades cercanas o asustar a los ciudadanos.

Hanji los revisaba seguido. Registraba todo lo que podía para aprender más y utilizar toda la información que recogía. Nunca se sabía cuándo algo podría ser útil.

Erwin constantemente iba y venía con un buen grupo de soldados, yendo en expediciones y tratando de aprender más sobre los titanes de afuera. Alguien había sugerido que deberían llevar a uno de los reclutas que podía transformarse para protegerlos, pero Erwin se negó, argumentando que sólo había unos cuantos de ellos y que eran demasiado valiosos.

Crecieron en ese ambiente, aprendiendo como pelear y sabiendo que algún día en el futuro serían utilizados en alguno de los planes de Erwin para el contraataque de la humanidad, y sólo Dios sabía si funcionaría. Pero aceptaban su destino, o al menos eso parecía. Al menos era lo que Eren creía, hasta que durante un día nevado durante su miserable hora de comer, atrapó un pedazo de papel que Reiner le arrojó. Decía algo sobre una reunión clandestina en los patios para hablar con todos, justo después de la comida y antes de que los llamaran para seguir con el entrenamiento.

"Eren, me alegra que hayas decidido venir," Reiner lo saludó cuando llegó, dedicándole una sonrisa con desgano.

"Hey, chicos. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Eren inquirió mientras observaba como todos estaban reunidos ahí: Ymir, Annie, Bertolt y Reiner.

"Bueno… Bertolt, Annie y yo hemos estado discutiendo últimamente… Y llegamos a la conclusión de que si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas, tenemos una oportunidad para acabar con todas las brutalidades que nos hacen."

Eren frunció el ceño, sin entender hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto y cómo debía sentirse al respecto. "¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Haremos una revuelta."

"¿A qué te refieres?" el rostro de Eren mostró angustia. Reiner miró hacia otro lado y después volvió a mirar a Eren. Era incómodo.

"Tú sabes, nos rebelaremos contra ellos," explicó. "Estamos entrenados, y podemos transformarnos en titanes. No podrán contra nosotros."

De pronto, Eren sintió una gran rabia creciendo en su interior. ¿Acaso esto… era verdad? ¡¿En verdad habían estado pensando tal cosa?!

"¡¿Están locos?!" lloriqueó. "¡Traicionaríamos a la humanidad si hiciéramos eso! Sé que no es justo cómo nos tratan, pero tenemos que ser fuertes. ¡Algún día venceremos a los enemigos de allá afuera y todos estarán agradecidos con nosotros! ¡Sólo necesitamos esperar un poco más!"

La discusión se detuvo por un momento, y lo único que se oía era el viento y la respiración agitada de Eren después de su explosión. Sabían que sería un problema. Sabían que sería el más difícil de convencer. Y aun así… Aun así tenían esperanza. Después de todo, solo eran unos cuántos los que compartían su condición y necesitaban estar juntos.

"¿…Cuánto tiempo más, Eren?" habló Ymir después de un rato, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella. La verdad era que ella tampoco estaba del todo satisfecha con el plan de Reiner y compañía, mas era lo mejor para todos ellos. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera cambiar de opinión. Siempre había sido neutral.

"¡No lo sé!" Eren explotó de nuevo; "¡Pero no pueden estar considerando esto! Por favor, por el bien de sus familias, de los que están esperando por ustedes… ¡Tenemos que aguantar!"

"Eren…" la voz de Bertolt, tímida y discreta, sonó aún más patética con el aullido del viento. Se sonrojó un poco cuando las miradas se concentraron en él, sobre todo porque él casi no hablaba, pero siguió. "¿Acaso nunca has pensado que quizá a los únicos que tenemos son a los que están aquí y ahora? ¿Que _nuestras_ vidas son lo único que nos queda para proteger?"

"Bertolt…" Eren parpadeó, sorprendido. Dolía, pero Bertolt tenía un punto. Eren no sabía mucho de ellos o de cómo eran sus vidas hasta que los habían reclutado, eso era cierto.

"¿…Has pensado que quizá el enemigo no esté allá afuera, detrás de las murallas; sino aquí adentro, viviendo con nosotros día a día…?"

Eren cayó de rodillas.

"De ninguna manera…"

"¿Eren?" presionó Reiner.

"¡De ninguna jodida manera pueden estar pensando en hacer esto! ¡¿Y los culpan por llamarlos bestias?! ¡Pues lo son! ¡Son monstruos, monstruos egoístas a los que sólo les importan ustedes mismos! ¡No son diferentes a aquellos de los que siempre se quejan! ¡No son diferentes a aquellos a los que _odian_!" Eren vociferó, de pie y enterrando su índice en el pecho de Bertolt agresivamente. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y había lágrimas de furia en sus ojos. Reiner tomó su mano para detenerlo, sobrepasándolo en altura.

"¿Oh, en serio?" se burló. Su paciencia se estaba acabando. "¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Eren hervía de rabia. A pesar de ser más bajo y menos musculoso, no permitió que Reiner lo intimidara. "¡Simple!" gritoneó, apartando las manos de Reiner. "¡Les voy a decir a todos sobre sus planes!"

De pronto, Eren cayó sobre la nieve con un golpe seco, mareado.

"No vas a decirle a nadie."

"¡Annie!" exclamaron Reiner y Bertolt al unísono. La pierna de Annie seguía en el aire después de una buena patada. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el muchacho caído, ignorando a los demás. "Tú, maldito y pequeño hipócrita…" susurró con veneno. Eren trató de incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo cuando lo pateó una vez más, ahora en el costado. Eren soltó un quejido.

"Si tú estás bien con que ellos te denigren y te maltraten, es tu problema, pero yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados cuando tengo la posibilidad de conseguir una vida mejor para mí."

Otro intento inútil de parte de Eren, otro golpe. Un gemido.

"Sólo quiero ser humana… Y si tengo que pelear para que me consideren una, pues lo haré. No permitiré que un bastardo suicida como tú arruine mis planes."

Eren la miró desde el suelo. Aun había fuego en sus ojos, la misma determinación corría por sus venas. El pie de Annie descansaba sobre su estómago, impidiéndole levantarse, pero no podía acabar con su valor. Y entonces, Eren sonrió, pero era una sonrisa rota y llena de odio. Comenzó a reír, haciendo que Annie lo mirara con los ojos como platos.

"Pensé que te conocía, Annie. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te respetaba," Eren dijo en medio de risitas. Todos tenían la guardia en alto, esperando que algo malo pasara en cualquier momento. Eren seguía riendo como desquiciado. "Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… No mereces respeto… ¡No eres más que una perra!"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Bertolt se salió de control, arrojándose contra Eren y golpeándolo porque había insultado a Annie. Reiner se le unió, obviamente, pero Eren contraatacó, si bien débilmente. Annie también se defendió, ya que Eren era violento y también la involucró en la pelea. Ymir sólo miró la escena desde la distancia sin querer intervenir en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

Pareció durar una eternidad, pero fue sólo un momento. Tres contra uno no era justo, sobre todo cuando esos tres eran tan fuertes como Annie, Reiner y Bertolt. Eren dejó de intentar atacar y sólo se concentró en defenderse cuando se percató de que no sería capaz de vencerlos por sí mismo. Irónicamente, Annie fue la primera que dejó de golpearlo, y la que les dijo a los muchachos que se calmaran y se detuvieran antes de que lo mataran.

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección," Annie sermoneó a Eren, acercándosele y dándole una última patada en el estómago cuando sus compañeros se habían detenido.

Eren soltó un lloriqueo y parpadeó, confundido. Daba lástima, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Trató de recuperar su aliento, jadeando, y susurró ante su sorpresa:

"No importa qué hagan," tosió violentamente; "no importa los obstáculos por los que pase… algún día… los mataré a todos…" tosió una vez más, ahora sangre. "Salvaré a la humanidad… y seré libre."

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" una voz, severa y autoritaria, llamó su atención.

"¡Sargento Levi!" farfulló Annie, echándole un vistazo al hombre y luego a Eren, quien estaba tendido en la nieve ensangrentada a su alrededor.

"¿Qué diablos hizo este mocoso ahora?" inquirió Levi, entre sarcástico y sorprendido. Le dio una pequeña patada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo gemir y encogerse en el suelo.

No era la primera vez que Eren se metía en problemas, pero había pasado un buen rato desde que Levi lo había visto en tan deplorable estado, y había sido gracias a sus supuestos amigos. El sargento se arrodilló en el suelo para observarlo mejor, haciendo una mueca por la nieve. Eren respiraba como un pez afuera del agua, estaba sangrando en algunas partes y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Había algunas partes de su cuerpo que se veían dispuestas de una manera extraña; de seguro tenía algunos huesos rotos o por lo menos esguinces y moretones.

"Por Dios… Y se preguntan por qué los vemos como monstruos…" siseó Levi, después se volvió hacia los muchachos alrededor de Eren. "Si quieren ser tratados como un ser humano, empiecen a actuar como uno. ¿Entienden eso?"

Los tres asintieron, avergonzados de sus acciones. "Sí señor. Lo sentimos," Reiner se disculpó por los tres.

Levi sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación y suspiró, contemplando al joven golpeado.

"Hey, Eren. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

Eren le echó un vistazo al sargento y luego a ningún lado en particular. Bueno, al menos era señal de que aún estaba consciente.

"No… No sé," dijo débilmente.

Levi asintió. "Venga. Te ayudaré."

Y entonces, colocó el brazo de Eren alrededor de su cuello como apoyo y lo ayudó a caminar hacia adentro, dejando a los demás jóvenes atrás.

* * *

**A/N:** _Entre mas reviews, mas rapido actualizo y mas rapido Eren se enamorara de Levi! ok no XD bueno, algo asi, pero en fin... Diganme que les parecio este cap! :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

**A/N:** _Chan chan chan... ok no XD este cap es muy importante para la historia, asi que espero que les guste C: la verdad es que era más largo, pero lo corté porque me salió enorme entonces decidí dividirlo XD bueno, en el proximo cap habrá Lemon! :D por lo pronto les dejo la historia de nuestro querido y sensual Levi-heichou *inserta corazones gays*_

* * *

**capítulo 3.**

**El Sargento Levi**

* * *

"Eren, ¿te golpeaste esa cabeza de chorlito tuya?" fue lo primero que Levi le preguntó mientras caminaban juntos. Eren se había quejado unas cuantas veces del dolor. Todo su cuerpo dolía.

"Sí, varias veces, de hecho…" murmuró el aludido con voz entrecortada, ignorando el insulto. Todos volteaban a verlos en los corredores, pero nadie hacía nada. Quizá no querían meterse con Levi y un Titan Shifter. Levi siseó una maldición, mas se destensó un poco cuando vio pasar a un soldado que conocía bien.

"¿Levi? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele a sangre…" el hombre dijo, analizando a Eren y olisqueándolo.

"Mike, por favor dile a esa loca de los titanes que vaya a mi cuarto urgentemente. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda."

"Seguro, pero… ¿No preferirías que te ayude con él?"

"Nah, yo puedo con el mocoso. Sólo dile a Hanji," ordenó Levi.

"Okay," accedió Mike y se retiró.

"Sargento, ¿vamos a su habitación?" inquirió Eren, tratando de caminar más rápido a pesar del dolor. Levi estaba aparentemente calmado, pero su impaciencia era notable en sus ojos.

"Sí, vaya. No es como si fuera de tu incumbencia o algo así, niño entrometido, a menos que prefieras dormir en esas mugrosas mazmorras con esas heridas esta noche. Camina más rápido. Ugh, estás manchando el piso. Vas a tener que limpiar todo esto tan pronto te repongas de la madriza que te dieron…"

"¡Eso intento!" lloriqueó Eren, cojeando. Por suerte, pronto llegaron a la habitación. Levi suspiró mientras colocaba a Eren en la cama. Siempre era un desastre cuando pasaban cosas como esa, aunque fuera poco común. Ya que no había muchos en el castillo, no tenían ni doctores ni enfermeras, ni siquiera un cuarto en sí para una enfermería. Parte de su entrenamiento incluía primeros auxilios, claro, pero sólo lo básico. No obstante, Hanji sabía un poco más al respecto ya que también era científica. Levi sólo esperaba que llegara pronto.

"No, no te duermas," le advirtió a Eren cuando se percató de que el adolescente estaba demasiado cómodo en una cama apropiada. "Es una orden."

"Hmm… Pero Sargento, tengo sueño…"

"¿Me mandaste llamar?" Hanji finalmente apareció, azotando la puerta. Dio un pequeño grito cuando vio a Eren lastimado en la cama y Levi a su lado. "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Los otros chicos barrieron el piso con él. Ni idea porqué, cuando es todo un encanto," dijo Levi sarcásticamente.

"¡Hey, sigo aquí, sabe! ¡Ouch!"

El soldado pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Puedes revisarlo?"

"Seguro. Pero con sólo mirarlo puedes darte cuenta que tiene numerosos traumatismos. Levi, ayúdame a colocar bien sus huesos," ordenó Hanji. Levi obedeció a pesar de las quejas de Eren, y después Hanji limpió y vendó sus heridas, además de revisar sus reflejos y preguntarle algunas cosas. Terminó después de un rato, le dio a Eren unas cuantas instrucciones y le hizo señas a Levi para que la siguiera afuera de la habitación.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó el sargento.

"Estará bien. Ya sabes, los que pueden transformarse en titanes se curan rápido, así que lo importante es sólo prevenir infecciones y colocar bien sus huesos para que no sanen mal, y ya hicimos todo eso."

"¿Entonces no necesito jugar a la niñera?"

Ella ignoró su sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "No exactamente… Se golpeó la cabeza, y eso es peligroso. Parece estar bien, pero no podemos estar seguros. Mejor estar pendientes de él. Es normal que tenga sueño, pero no lo dejes dormirse por unas cuantas horas. Cualquier tipo de comportamiento anormal, repórtalo conmigo, ¿sí?"

"¿Por qué?" inquirió Levi, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

"Siempre existe la posibilidad de daño en el encéfalo. Podría tener una contusión cerebral. Espero que no sea así."

"¿Y qué pasa si sí?"

Hanji mordió su labio inferior ansiosamente, confirmando los miedos de Levi. Sus conocimientos eran limitados. "Rogamos porque no sea algo grave."

"Bien, bien. Gracias, cuatro ojos de mierda. Regresa con tus estúpidos gigantes," replicó él con calma y sin dar tiempo a que Hanji respondiera azotó la puerta y volvió a la habitación. Eren se había acomodado y comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando Levi lo zarandeó sin ninguna delicadeza. Eren gimoteó.

"Vaya holgazán. ¿Debo recordarte que estás en mi cama?" dijo Levi.

"Usted dijo que podía dormir aquí esta noche, Sargento. Tomaré la oferta."

Levi suspiró. Cuidar a alguien como él no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Oye, ¿por qué te golpearon esos chicos?" preguntó después de un rato.

Eren soltó un quejido. "¿En verdad quiere saber _ahora_?"

"No realmente," contestó Levi, sentándose en la cama. "Pero esa maldita mujer me dijo que no debía dejarte dormir por un par de horas, y tú y tu vago trasero no me están ayudando."

Eren suspiró y se dio vuelta en la cama con cuidado para darle la espalda a su superior. Levi exhaló impacientemente, pasando una mano por su cabello, pero le dio su tiempo. Eventualmente, Eren comenzó a hablar.

"…Están planeando rebelarse contra la Legión de Reconocimiento y la Milicia en general. Dijeron que están hartos del trato que les dan. Me opuse y los amenacé con decir todo y me golpearon," resumió, con temor en su voz. Levi frunció el ceño.

"Típico. Siempre es la misma puta historia."

"¿Eh?" Eren se incorporó en la cama y lo miró.

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta…" ante la mirada totalmente despistada de Eren, Levi supo que tendría que explicárselo. Negó con la cabeza, exasperado. "Entonces eres más pendejo de lo que pensaba. Eren, ¿por qué crees que estamos en búsqueda constante de gente con tu condición? ¿Por qué no nos hemos quedado con una sola generación? ¿No te has percatado que no hay ningún Titan Shifter de generaciones pasadas?"

Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de las órbitas cuando al fin descubrió la obvia falla en el sistema. Había estado tan concentrado en su meta y su entrenamiento que jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarse aquellas cosas.

"Sólo hay dos opciones para los que pueden transformarse en titanes aquí," continuó Levi: "o se convierten en nuestra herramienta y mueren en batalla o en algún experimento, o deciden levantarse contra nosotros y escapan o mueren tratando. Es inevitable."

Eren resolló. No se había percatado de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, pero los puntos finalmente se conectaban ahora.

"¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Los van… a… matar?" musitó tímidamente cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

"De ninguna manera. Rebeldes o no, son demasiado valiosos para eso. Sólo voy a advertirle a Erwin y asegurarme de que obtengan un buen escarmiento y más vigilancia, eso será suficiente para pendejitos como ellos."

"¿Escarmiento?" Eren se atrevió a preguntar a pesar del miedo creciente en su estómago. Levi volteó a verlo a los ojos y asintió.

"Siempre he dicho que el dolor es la mejor herramienta para la disciplina."

"…Bien," dijo Eren débilmente. Hizo una mueca. "Sólo no sea muy duro con ellos, Sargento. Por favor."

"Seré tan duro como quiera con esos demonios. Tú no me das órdenes," respondió ofendido el soldado. "Además, no es como si hubieran sido precisamente amables contigo últimamente, ¿o me equivoco?"

"¡P-pero…! Son mis amigos… No habría aprendido tanto sobre mi forma de titán sino fuera por ellos," Eren argumentó desesperadamente, y era cierto. A pesar de todo, habían sido lo más parecido que había tenido a un grupo de amigos desde Mikasa y Armin. Trataban de protegerse mutuamente de los abusos de los soldados, y se habían enseñado entre todos las cosas y los movimientos que sabían. Eren no sabía por qué, y nunca había sentido suficiente confianza como para preguntar; pero de alguna forma Annie, Bertolt, Reiner e Ymir sabían muchísimo sobre su forma de titán, al contrario de Eren quien apenas estaba aprendiendo cómo controlarse cuando se transformaba.

Le habían enseñado que podía curar cualquier parte de su cuerpo más rápido si se concentraba en ello; que no sólo necesitaba hacerse una herida, sino también una motivación para cambiar de forma; que podía emerger parcialmente de su forma de titán; que con la práctica podía transformarse entre humano y titán sin desmayarse cada vez y conservando su consciencia humana —aunque Eren aún batallaba con eso, ya que tenía la tendencia a actuar impulsivamente. También le habían enseñado buenas tácticas para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el punto que a pesar de su inicial torpeza y falta de sabiduría, Eren se había vuelto casi tan bueno como ellos con el tiempo y práctica. No le importaba no tener alguien con quien hablar todo el tiempo, alguien que tolerara sus explosiones e ideas. Pero todo había sido para bien al final, ya que significaba que no tendría distracciones y más tiempo para entrenarse y ponerse a su nivel. Además, lo respetaban, al menos hasta ahora. A pesar de todo, les debía tanto a todos ellos, y no podía traicionarlos tan simplemente y dejarlos morir así como así…

"Bueno, tienes razón en eso. Realmente eras una mierda cuando llegaste aquí," Levi se encogió de hombros sarcásticamente, trayendo a Eren de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Sargento Levi!" se quejó. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el desesperado semblante de Eren pareció calmarlo y lo miró casi con compasión.

"Escucha, mocoso. Esta es la Milicia, ¿te quedó claro?" dijo Levi en un tono más suave, dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna de Eren en una forma de consuelo. Después de todo, esos tres estaban planeando traicionarlos, y aunque era común, no podía tomarse a la ligera. Eren necesitaba entender eso.

El moreno bajó la mirada. Sabía que Levi estaba en lo cierto, mas no lo hacía feliz en absoluto. "Sí. Lo sé, Sargento Levi."

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco. "Y planeabas traicionarlos y convertirte en el héroe, sin embargo te preocupas por lo que les pase a esos pequeños pedazos de escoria. ¿Has oído algo más hipócrita alguna vez?"

"¡Yo…!" Eren levantó su rostro sorprendido, pero entonces volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado. "Lo siento…"

"No es eso," Levi negó con la cabeza. Levantó la barbilla de Eren, forzándolo a mirarlo. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos ante el gesto.

"Dices cosas, pero ahora estás dudando. No se trata de sentirlo, joder. Se trata de no lamentarte de lo que hiciste al final, sin importar tu decisión."

"¿A-a qué se refiere?" Eren tartamudeó.

La mano de Levi cayó de la barbilla del moreno. Comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y su pañuelo de corbata frente a los ojos de Eren lentamente. El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y tocó su cabeza, asegurándose de que no estaba imaginándose todo. Quizá golpear su cabeza sí que lo estaba afectando.

"S-Sargento Levi, ¡¿qué rayos está haciendo?!"

Levi ya estaba quitándose los cinturones de su equipo de maniobras.

"Dime, Eren," insistió Levi, desabotonando su camisa. "¿Cuál es tu decisión?"

"¡Q-quiero ayudar a la humanidad! ¡Sí, eso quiero! S-Sargento, ¡¿qué mier…?!" Eren se sonrojó cuando Levi abrió su camisa al fin. Evitó su mirada. Quizá no tenía experiencia sexual en absoluto, pero hasta donde él sabía, se suponía que eso era una especie de insinuación, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando su superior?

"Eren, mírame. ¿Qué es lo que ves?" Levi lo llamó, forzando la atención de Eren hacia él. Más rojo que una amapola, Eren volvió a mirarlo, y a su musculoso pecho. No obstante, algo más que el vigor del cuerpo del Sargento capturó su atención: a través de su torso había unas cuantas cicatrices, estropeando el perfecto blanco de su piel. Eren lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante de una explicación.

"Dime, Eren. ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Qué es lo que estas molestas marcas significan?"

Eren observó el primer conjunto de cicatrices. Eran tres e iban desde su hombro derecho hasta su abdomen, un poco después de su ombligo. Levi esperó por su reacción pacientemente.

"…Esas son las cicatrices de los que podemos transformarnos en titanes," Eren dijo sin aliento una vez que pudo hablar de nuevo. "Entonces usted…"

"Correcto, sabelotodo," interrumpió el mayor, impidiéndole ahondar más en el tema. "Ahora, ¿qué significan estas otras?"

Había otro conjunto de cicatrices en su piel. Eran prácticamente idénticas a las primeras, excepto que éstas iban en dirección contraria, desde su hombro izquierdo. Eren nunca había visto tal cosa.

"Vamos, piensa con esa mierda a la que llamas cerebro," Levi presionó. Eren volvió a mirarlo, sin ninguna pista.

"No tengo idea, señor."

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente, empujando a Eren sobre la cama y escalando como un gato. Si estaba tratando de intimidar a Eren, lo estaba haciendo bien. Eren no podía hablar, y estaba seguro que debía estar sudando debido a los nervios. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar al Sargento y su estúpidamente perfecto cuerpo?

"Míralas bien," presionó Levi. "¿Te recuerdan algo?"

Eren pasó saliva. Miró las cicatrices por un momento más, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar bien. Lentamente negó con su cabeza. Levi siseó con impaciencia y retrocedió, sentándose al borde de la cama de nuevo. La respiración de Eren aún era agitada.

"Las Alas de la Libertad, idiota," espetó Levi. "Es abstracto, pero no pensé que alguien tendría tanto problema en notarlo."

"L-lo siento."

"No importa."

Un minuto de silencio. Eren tragó, calmando su respiración.

"¿Sargento?" preguntó tímidamente. "¿Por qué me está mostrando esto?"

Levi le dirigió una mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un sentimiento que Eren no comprendía, pero no podía dejar de mirarle de vuelta.

"Yo también podía transformarme en titán, Eren. Ahora soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, según ellos," confesó Levi finalmente.

"¿…Podía?"

"Sí, podía. Joder, necesito un cigarrillo," espetó. Parecía ser un tema difícil para él. Tomó el cigarro y lo encendió para sentarse en la cama una vez más y seguir hablando. "Créelo o no, pero solía ser como tú. Mis padres también lo eran y lograron escapar después de un pinche intento fallido de una rebelión. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Pasa todo el puto tiempo," explicó.

"¿Y qué… les pasó… a ellos…?" Eren preguntó, inseguro de por qué el Sargento le estaría contando todo eso pero incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Levi enarcó una ceja, echándole un vistazo. "¿A mis padres? Escaparon. ¿No me estabas escuchando, imbécil?"

"No… a ellos no. A los otros Titan Shifters."

Levi se encogió de hombros, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo. Eren sabía que era un mal hábito, pero ese hombre lo hacía lucir tan bien.

"No sé. De seguro fueron asesinados o algo así. La verdad no sé mucho al respecto…" cuando vio a Eren tensarse ante eso, lo consoló. "Tranquilo, tus compañeros sólo se ganarán una buena lección, lo prometo."

Eren pasó saliva con nerviosismo, tratando de no pensar en ello. "¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Empezaron una nueva vida dentro de las murallas," continuó Levi con calma. "Nadie sabía que podían transformarse, y después me tuvieron a mí. No soy como tú, que pudo transformarse en un titán de la nada. Yo heredé esa característica de mis padres."

"Ya veo…"

"…pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la Legión de Reconocimiento nos encontró y trató de traernos aquí. Mi mamá murió tratando de protegerme, y mi papá sobrevivió lo suficiente como para llegar hasta aquí, pero lo asesinaron bajo cargos de traición," Levi suspiró, evitando la mirada de Eren. Lo hacía ver como si estuviera contando una simple historia, mas de alguna manera Eren podía sentir la tristeza detrás de su comportamiento apático. El rostro de Levi se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando agregó: "No recuerdo mucho al respecto, y la verdad, prefiero no hacerlo."

_"Papá… ¡PAPÁ! ¡¿A dónde llevan a mi papá?!"_

_"Levi, te amo… Sobrevive," dijo el adulto con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a su hijo por última vez._

"Lo siento," murmuró Eren. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano más cercana de Levi entre las suyas y la apretó en un gesto reconfortante. Levi volteó a verlo de inmediato con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, y cuando Eren se percató de lo que había hecho jadeó y el color subió a su rostro. Trató de soltarlo, mas se sorprendió cuando Levi le devolvió el apretón para no dejarlo ir. Eren se sonrojó más profusamente y desvió la mirada.

Un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Levi. No podía evitarlo, Eren era algo lindo.

"Conocí a tu papá," murmuró después de un rato. Eren volvió a mirarlo, atónito. Levi asintió y por fin dejó escapar sus manos.

"Sí…" afirmó. "Pasé por la misma mierda por la que tú pasaste, con la Iniciación y todas esas cosas. Él era uno de los doctores de la Milicia y curó mis heridas para que no se infectaran. Siempre fue amable con todos nosotros. Creo que… le fascinaban nuestros poderes, porque siempre nos decía que éramos increíbles y nos hacía sentir como si fuéramos más que sólo un pedazo de basura al menos por un momento. Todos lo apreciaban y respetaban."

_"Vamos, ¿por qué esas caras largas? Tan sólo miren lo que pueden hacer. Es increíble. No se avergüencen de su poder."_

"Wow…" fue lo único que Eren pudo responder. Levi hablaba de su padre con algo cercano a la admiración. Era una escena surreal, sobre todo cuando él estaba un poco resentido por haberlos dejado así como así. Pero la forma en que Levi lo describía, y las cosas que decía… sonaban demasiado a todo lo que su padre le había dicho cuando era niño.

_"Verás, Eren. Un día, la humanidad triunfará contra los titanes, y será gracias a esos que pueden transformarse en uno de ellos."_

Eren hizo una mueca. Aquella memoria de su pasado le llegó de golpe y le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Extrañamente no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya que había partes de su pasado que estaban borrosas por alguna razón desconocida.

"¿Todo bien?" cuestionó Levi, mirándolo con preocupación.

"S-sí…" Eren aseguró con voz temblorosa. Levi lo escudriñó por un momento más, buscando otra pista de que Eren podía estar adolorido, pero cuando no encontró nada, siguió hablando.

"Tenía diez años cuando comencé mi entrenamiento con mis compañeros y los soldados. Conocí al bastardo de Erwin por esos años… el tipo acababa de graduarse y fue el único suficientemente zafado de su generación como para unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento voluntariamente. ¿Puedes creer que lo odiaba en ese entonces?"

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Levi lo miró como si fuera estúpido. "¿Eres idiota o algo parecido?" dijo con amargura. "¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te han hecho hasta ahora? Estábamos en nuestro derecho de no fiarnos de la Milicia en general."

Pues Levi tenía un punto. No obstante, era algo increíble: el Comandante y el Sargento hacían un gran equipo en la perspectiva de Eren.

_"Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Estaré encantado de trabajar con ustedes a partir de ahora."_

_"Ugh, odio a ese maldito rubiecito… Quiere ganarse nuestra puta confianza, ¿verdad? Pues algún día lo mataré."_

_"Sé paciente, ya llegará el tiempo, Levi," farfulló su compañero, Farlan._

"Sí, pero… parece confiar mucho en él ahora. ¿Cómo fue eso?" se atrevió a preguntar. Levi se acabó su cigarro, y con un último aliento de humo, continuó.

"Me tomó años, obviamente. Mientras tanto pasé por los entrenamientos excesivos, la falta de comida y descanso, la maldita discriminación y los maltratos…" suspiró. "Pero incluso con toda la mierda por la que teníamos que pasar, me enamoré de una de mis compañeros."

_La pelirroja sonrió, y Levi sintió su corazón dar un vuelco._

_"Soy Petra Ral. ¿Y tú?"_

Eren no había visto eso venir.

"Espere… ¡¿Qué?!"

Levi volvía a evadir su mirada. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en otra época. Eren no podía dejar de pensar… El Sargento, ¿enamorado? Y por qué esa perspectiva se sentía tan… ¿amarga?

"…Se llamaba Petra," Levi frunció los labios. "Era tan inocente. Sólo éramos niños que encontraron consuelo en la compañía del otro, así que, ¿por qué no? Incluso… quedó embarazada."

_"Levi…" Petra se mordió el labio, como siempre hacía cuando estaba inquieta. Posó las manos sobre su bajo abdomen, y los ojos de Levi casi se salen de sus órbitas. "Tengo algo que decirte."_

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Eren, perdiendo su débil calma. "¡¿Qué le pasó al bebé?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a ella?!"

Levi lo miró con los ojos vacíos.

"Murieron."

Eren sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera de repente.

"¿Eh…?" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, supe que teníamos que escapar," explicó Levi con la misma mirada vacía. A Eren no le gustaba verlo así, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. "Quería darle una buena vida al bebé. Mis… amigos que también podían transformarse en titanes dijeron que nos apoyaban. Eld, Auruo, Gunther, Farlan, Isabel. Dijeron que nos ayudarían a escapar, pero nunca pudimos lograrlo. Nos revisaban constantemente, tratando de saber más acerca de nuestra condición. Así es como se dieron cuenta que Petra estaba embarazada."

_"Está bien, vamos a estar bien," aseguró Levi, enjugando sus lágrimas. "No voy a dejarte. Vamos a luchar por salir de este maldito agujero, ¿entiendes?"_

_"Levi…" susurró ella, pasmada._

_"Hey, ¡no están solos!" dijo Gunther, y todos sus demás compañeros se acercaron a ellos con sonrisas en sus rostros. "¡Nosotros les ayudaremos!"_

_"¿Puedo sentirlo?" preguntó Isabel. Petra asintió, y sonrió ante su mirada de admiración cuando la chica tocó su abdomen, aunque aún no se sintiera nada. "¡Quiero ser la madrina!" exclamó, causando risas generales._

Una pausa. Levi siguió.

"Se aterrorizaron al saberlo. Nunca antes había pasado, al menos no ahí adentro. La obligaron a abortar con la puta excusa de que el embrión sería útil para fines de investigación. Se negó sin pensarlo dos veces, obviamente, pero no hay mucho qué hacer cuando ponen sedantes en tu comida, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Hicieron eso?!"

"A todos nosotros. Sabían lo mucho que estábamos dispuestos a proteger al bebé," Levi se detuvo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y pasó sus manos por su cabello. ¿Acaso estaban temblando?

_"Levi… tengo sueño…"_

_"De qué hablas, Petra… tenemos que… planear… nuestra salida…" insistió el pelinegro, arrastrando la voz; pero la muchacha ya se había quedado dormida, y Levi no tardó mucho en hacerlo también._

"…Cuando desperté me enteré que Petra se había desangrado hasta morir, y mi hijo estaba muerto también," finalizó. A Eren se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, cualquier clase de consuelo que pudiese ofrecerle no sería suficiente: no cuando se trataba de la pérdida de un amante y un hijo. Y sin embargo, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Levi, que de pronto se veía como si hubiera envejecido.

_"Me temo ser el portador de malas noticias, pero la recluta Petra Ral ha fallecido bajo fines de investigación. Su muerte ha representado un avance para la humanidad, y nunca será olvidada," dijo el hombre, portando su chaqueta de la Policía Militar con arrogancia._

_"Qué…" murmuró Levi sin respiración._

"¿Qué… qué hizo entonces?"

Levi pareció avergonzarse ante la pregunta.

"Perdí el control. Estaba tan lleno de rabia y tristeza que me transformé en un titán y maté a todos en mi camino. Eso es lo único de lo que me arrepiento en mi vida," sentenció, para después encontrarse con los ojos de Eren. Había fuego en su mirada.

_"¡MALDITOS HIPÓCRITAS!" exclamó a todo pulmón el muchacho pelinegro, con las facciones deformadas por la rabia. Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, se llevó una mano a la boca y la mordió hasta sacarse sangre, y el sonido de una explosión resonó en el lugar, seguido por un profundo y desgarrador rugido._

"¿Tienes miedo de mí ahora?"

"No." Eren se sorprendió de escuchar su propia respuesta tan rápido, pero era cierto. ¿Cómo podía tener miedo de un hombre que había sufrido tanto hasta ese entonces? Si acaso, sólo podía admirarlo más. No quiso sentirse engreído, pero juró que el Sargento estaba aliviado de oír esa respuesta. Al menos, la manera en que sus músculos se destensaron bajo su mano le hizo pensar eso. Eren retiró la mano, dándole a Levi su espacio para reponerse y seguir con su historia.

"Fui sentenciado a muerte después de eso. Me encerraron en mi calabozo por unos cuantos días antes del juicio final. La verdad ya nada me importaba," confesó. "Pero fue entonces cuando llegó tu padre y me ofreció una solución. Dijo que había una manera posible de que yo dejara de ser un titán, aunque corría riesgos."

_"Pero… Doctor Jaeger…"_

_"Te lo explicaré después. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, Levi?"_

_La expresión perpleja del joven se transformó en una de determinación._

_"Hágalo. Ya no tengo nada que perder."_

_El doctor sonrió misteriosamente. "Bien. Volveré pronto."_

"¡¿Mi papá?! ¡¿Cómo?!" inquirió Eren urgentemente.

Levi parpadeó. "Tomó una muestra de sangre mía y la estudió. No lo vi por un buen rato, pero en los calabozos se pierde la noción del tiempo, así que no sé muy bien cuánto le tomó. Después de eso, regresó con una sustancia que me inyectó," Levi se encogió de hombros. "Dolió un chingo."

"Y… ¿funcionó?"

"No sabíamos," dijo el pelinegro. "El día del juicio llegó, y justo antes de que fuera ejecutado, vino hacia mí y expuso sus descubrimientos. Dijo que era experimental, pero podía funcionar."

_"Si el jurado no tiene nada más que decir, entonces… El recluta Levi Rivaille es sentenciado a muerte."_

_"¡Esperen!" una voz hizo eco en todo el tribunal. El doctor Jaeger hizo su apariencia entonces, agitado. "Si no le molesta, su Señoría, hay algunos hechos relacionados con el recluta Levi Rivaille que me gustaría exponer."_

"¡¿Y qué paso?!"

"No querían aceptarlo, claro. Tenían demasiado miedo de los de nuestra condición, sobre todo con sus anteriores registros. Y yo no tenía precisamente los mejores antecedentes, para empezar…"

"Juré que iba a morir," siguió; "y me había resignado a ello, cuando ese bastardo de Erwin dijo que él estaba dispuesto a correr esos riesgos. Apenas se había vuelto el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento y propuso que a cambio de mantenerme con vida, yo debía unirme a sus tropas."

_"Esperen," dijo el rubio, acercándose a Levi. "Yo, el Comandante Erwin Smith, estoy dispuesto a correr los riesgos," se escuchó una exclamación general de toda la corte, pero Erwin no se intimidó. Sonrió ladinamente. "Aunque, claro, tengo una condición…"_

Eren soltó un grito ahogado. Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero aun así preguntó:

"¿Y usted qué dijo?"

_"Eso nunca. Jamás en mi puta vida. Prefiero podrirme y ser comido por los gusanos," desafió el pelinegro._

Levi frunció el ceño. "Dije que no."

…O tal vez no sabía.

_La sonrisa de Erwin se ensanchó, y sacó un látigo de su chaqueta. "Eso pensé que dirías."_

_Levi jadeó._

"…No confiaba en él," explicó Levi. "Pero ese desgraciado es un maestro en el arte de manipular, y no me dejó mucha opción más que aceptar su oferta. Claro, todo causó una conmoción, pero Erwin tomó un látigo e hizo estas cicatrices que ves aquí. Dijo que era para hacerme recordar a donde pertenecía ahora: la Legión de Reconocimiento, con las Alas de la Libertad," señaló las marcas. "Además, también les demostró que podía controlarme. Convenció a la mayoría, pero había unos cuántos malditos que seguían insistiendo sobre mi naturaleza, así que Erwin hizo que Hanji me analizara y revisara la investigación del doctor Jaeger. Era nueva en las tropas, pero había demostrado ser increíblemente inteligente y capaz," Levi puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, le falta un tornillo, pero eso no importa."

_"…Quedarás a cargo de la Líder de Escuadrón Hange Zöe. Ella te examinará y expondrá sus descubrimientos," informó Erwin, ya afuera de la corte._

_"¿Qué, te refieres a esa cuatro ojos de mierda?"_

_"Tsk, ni creas que yo estoy tan feliz de trabajar con alguien como tú, enano," respondió la mujer._

"¿Y ella lo hizo?"

Levi asintió. "Sí. Le tomó varias semanas, pero aparentemente la investigación del doctor Jaeger era correcta y le informó al jurado en otro juicio. Para ese entonces ella odiaba a los titanes, así que no había razón por la cual ella mentiría para salvar a alguien como yo. Finalmente tuvieron que creerle y me aceptaron en la Legión de Reconocimiento a regañadientes."

_"…El caso está cerrado. El recluta Levi Rivaille formará parte de las tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y es ahora declarado como totalmente humano. Se levanta la sesión."_

_Levi siseó._

"Yo tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado al respecto, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la vida de soldado y tratando de olvidar. Les demostré de lo que era capaz y al final me los gané a todos," Levi concluyó su historia. "Ahora muy poca gente recuerda que yo solía ser una de esas bestias que tanto temen. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?"

El moreno parpadeó, tratando de comprender toda la información y la razón por la cual Levi le diría todo eso. Eren lo admiraba desde que era un chico; Levi siempre había sido uno de sus ídolos dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero ahora era diferente. Todavía lo veía como alguien tan fuerte, no sólo física sino psicológicamente también. Pero ahora… Ahora Levi se percibía más como alguien humano, no sólo un ídolo inalcanzable que Eren jamás podría conocer a fondo. Levi era de carne y hueso.

"Wow," dijo.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

"Vamos, ¿es lo mejor que tienes? Sé que eres un cabeza de chorlito, pero no pensé que llegaras a tales extremos."

"¡Hey!" Eren se quejó. Levi suspiró y se dio la vuelta, colocando sus rodillas sobre la cama y sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren, penetrándolo con la mirada. Eren contuvo la respiración.

"Eren," lo llamó con seriedad. "Siempre hubo gente que me apoyó todo el tiempo, sin importar cómo o qué fuera. Ahora es mi turno de devolver el favor, supongo."

El moreno exhaló. Finalmente comenzaba a comprender cuál era el punto de la confesión de Levi.

"Pero Sargento… No soy como usted," Eren murmuró sin esperanza. "Yo todavía soy un titán."

Levi le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. "Sí, pero estás dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, maldición. ¿O me equivoco?"

"¡No, no se equivoca!" exclamó Eren con fervor. "¡Es lo que siempre he querido!"

Levi asintió satisfecho. "Eso es justo lo que quería oír. Entonces supongo que mañana le diré a Erwin que quieres formar parte de nuestras tropas. O sea, como soldado."

"¡¿Realmente haría eso?! ¡Gracias, Sargento Levi!" Eren chilló con entusiasmo. En un arranque de emoción, colocó sus brazos alrededor de Levi y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Levi abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo se tensó. Había olvidado cómo se sentía esos gestos de afecto.

"De nada," musitó desconcertado. No devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazó. "No me decepciones, pequeño bastardo."

Eren lo soltó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "No lo haré, lo prometo," juró con una gran sonrisa que poco a poco se desvaneció. ¿Acaso era la imaginación de Levi, o Eren estaba más cerca? Y… ¿estaba cerrando los ojos?

"Eren…" advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde. Eren lo besó.


End file.
